poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Flain's and Mal's Camping Adventure
Flain's and Mal's Camping Adventure 'is a new film. Summery When Canterlot Highschool goes on a trip to Camp Everfree, they’re surprised to find a magical force is causing strange things to happen around camp. With the help of the 27 EG Mixels and especially Mal, Flain must confront the dark 'Black Infernite Max' within himself and embrace his newfound magical abilities to save the camp. Plot The nightmare inside (FaMCA) The film opens with Flain squirming in bed as he has a bad dream. He is awakened by the arrival of his Canterlot High School friends, who tell him that the bus for Camp Everfree is leaving soon. As Flain hurries out of bed to pack his bags, his evil alter ego Black Infernite Max suddenly appears in the middle of the room. He disintegrates Flain's friends and bedroom and gloats that he will always be a part of him. As Flain screams in horror, his friends Vulk, Zorch, Sci-Mike and Lillipup wakes him up, the whole experience having only been a nightmare. Flain and his classmates are already on the bus to Camp Everfree. Mal asks if he's okay, but Flain assures with a weak smile that he's fine. As Zaptor fantasizes about the fun they will have at camp, Principal Azulongmon and Vice Principal Zhuqiaomon express how proud they are of their students for raising enough money to fund their field trip. Having fond childhood memories of Camp Everfree themselves, they hope that the students will make great memories of their own. As the students cheer, Flain stares uncertainly out the bus window. Welcome to Camp Everfree (FaMCA) Upon arriving to Camp Everfree, the students start to ponder about the various activities they look forward to, such as going on nature walks for Lunk and chasing squirrels for Lillipup. Krader and his friends also express how glad they are to be away from the magical going-ons at Canterlot High. As Rose Rock hands Flain his bag, the two act awkwardly around each other, and Mal explains it is because of his resemblance to Leader Flain of Planet Mixel, who Rose has a crush on. Over the camp's P.A. system, a cheerful voice directs the campers to the courtyard. The voice belongs to camp director and "friendly nature guide" Kaos, who introduces himself and his sister Kitty. The cheery Kaos invitingly welcomes suggestions from the campers for activities to make their time at camp memorable. He states that their options are wide open, though Camillot interrupts and says hiking near the rock quarry is off-limits. As Kaos takes activity suggestions, including a fashion show proposed by Magnifo, Kitty appears to take a romantic interest in Flain, causing him to blush. When Principal Azulongmon mentions the traditional "camp gift", Kaos explains – after some brief tension with his sister – that every year, campers create a gift to leave behind for future campers and foster strong bonds of friendship. After Kaos and Kitty hand out tent assignments to the campers, Kitty briefly flirts with Flain, earning his some playful teasing from his friends. Just then, businesswoman Spoiled Rich arrives at the camp, prompting Kaos to turn her away. When Spoiled explains that she's "taking in the scenery", Kaos bitterly tells her to return when camp is over. After a brief stare-down between the two, Spoiled leaves in her limo. Before the campers get suspicious, Kaos claims that Spoiled is a former camper who was just visiting. Secrets all around (FaMCA) A short while later, the campers put their belongings away in their assigned tents, and Magnifo starts to plan out his fashion show, much to Krader's chagrin. Meanwhile, Mal shares with Flain his suspicions concerning Kaos – and teases him further about Kitty. When Mal brings up Flain's behavior back on the class bus, Vulk, Zorch, Lillipup and Sci-Mike reveals that Flain has been having nightmares. However, Flain insists that he has been much happier since transferring to Canterlot High, especially after the events of the Friendship Games. Mal assures Flain that what happened during the Games was not his fault and that his friends have forgiven him. Before heading to the camp docks, Mal looks for his sunscreen. Flain finds it, but inadvertently levitates it off the ground, along with several other objects in the tent. While Mal reacts to this magical phenomenon positively, Flain fears that it's Black Infernite Max's doing. After having Mal promise not to say anything about this to their friends, he hurries to the docks. Mal tries to levitate the sunscreen bottle himself, but nothing happens. As Mal goes to join the others at the docks, he bumps into Kaos. His hand brushes against Kaos's arm, and he briefly hears what sounds like Kaos's angered voice, but Kaos insists he didn't say anything. The Wondercolts' camp gift (FaMCA) Once the campers have gathered at the docks, Kaos once again reminds everyone to ask him for anything they might need. When Flain steps onto the dock, he trips when one of the wooden boards breaks, but Kitty catches him. As Kitty continues to flirt with Flain, Rose Rock watches forlornly. She confides in Mal that she shouldn't be jealous because this Flain isn't the Flain she knows. Mal plainly tells her that Flain's leader duties will keep him busy on Planet Mixel and that she should get over him. Realizing the poor condition of the dock, Vice Principal Zhuqiaomon suggests closing it for the remainder of camp, much to the campers' disappointment. As Kaos tries to salvage things, Krader suggests building a new dock as the Wondercolts' camp gift. Everyone is on board with the idea, but Kitty is skeptical, leading to more quiet tension between her and Kaos. Nevertheless, the campers all agree to help build a new dock, and Flain and his friends share their ideas to make it a reality. Magnifo in particular hopes to use the finished dock as the runway in his fashion show. As the sun starts to set and Flain and Kitty grow closer, Principal Azulongmon and Kaos tell everyone to clean up and gather by the fire pit for s'mores and scary stories. The Legend of Gaea Everfree (FaMCA) Later that evening, the campers gather around a campfire, and Kitty tells the legend of a spirit called Gaea Everfree. Many years ago, Kitty and Kaos' great-grandparents came to the forest and, taken by its beauty, decided to establish a camp. When they started building, however, magical vines began to grow everywhere, and a tree crashed on top of their cabin in the middle of the night. As they ran outside, they encountered a giant creature with root-like hair, teeth made of jagged rock, black eyes, and a shimmering aura that left a trail of gem dust in her wake. The creature introduced herself as Gaea Everfree, an ancient spirit who held domain over the forest, and that Kitty's great-grandparents had trespassed upon her land. They begged Gaea Everfree to let them stay and build their camp. Gaea agreed but warned that it would only be temporary; one day she would return to reclaim the forest, and they will know she is near by her trail of gem dust. At that moment, Kaos emerges from the bushes, scaring the campers. When asked why he made such an entrance, Kaos nervously replies that he "took the scenic route" to enjoy the forest. With scary stories drawn to a close, Krader assures Flurr that the story isn't real, but Chomly thinks that Gaea Everfree's presence in their world could be attributed to a similar reason as that of the Starrings'. As the Mixel Dramas discuss having to deal with another "power-crazed magical creature", a visibly upset Flain excuses himself, and Mal tells his friends to be more sensitive about Flain's feelings in regards to the Friendship Games. The Black Infernite in Me That night, Flain has another nightmare about Black Infinite Max's imminent return. His scream of terror wakes up Mal, and Mal discovers Flain magically levitating them and Vulk's, Zorch's Sci-Mike's and Lillipup's beds. When Flain realizes what he is doing, the magic stops, and the beds fall to the floor. Mal says that they need to talk about what's happening, but Flain insists that they don't. Later that morning, Mordecai and Rigby are in a sailboat on the water, but there's no wind to carry their sail. As Mal and Flain arrive to continue working on the new dock, Mal proposes that Flain try and control his power, but Flain thinks he'll never be able to control it. Just then, Mordecai and Rigby's sailboat moves forward at high-speed and crashes into the dock, ruining the campers' hard work. According to Rigby, the boat moved on its own, and Magnifo discovers a trail of gem dust in the water, leading the campers to believe that Gaea Everfree is the cause. As the campers attempt to salvage what they built, Flain runs off into the forest alone, feeling guilty for destroying the dock. In a waterfall clearing, he sings an emotional ballad about his struggle to keep the darkness inside him from getting out. Some time later, Mal looks for Flain after he disappeared from the dock. He wakes up Vulk, Zorch, Sci-Mike and Lillipup from their slumber and asks if they knows where Flain is, and Vulk, Zorch, Sci-Mike and Lillipup offer to help track him down. Meanwhile, back in the forest, Flain bumps into Kitty. He pretends to have gotten lost while going for a walk, and Kitty guides him back to camp. Kitty tells Flain that she has lived at the camp her whole life and wants to sell it to go live in a normal town. Having never told this to anyone before, Kitty says Flain must be special, and the two of them blush. Overhearing Flain and Kitty's conversation, Mal decides to talk to Flain about his magic at a later time. A new kind of magic Back at camp, Magnifo prepares to partake in rock-climbing, with Krader as his spotter. When Flain and Kitty return, the increasingly impatient Gobba asks Flain to be his spotter so he can join in. As he leaves to get another rock-climbing harness and Kitty leaves to assist Kaos, Mal, Sci-Mike, Vulk, Zorch and Lillipup arrive just as the earth starts to tremble. Lightning, Rose Rock and Rigby notice another trail of gem dust. Distracted by the sudden tremor, Magnifo loses his grip on the rock-climbing wall and demands to come down. As Shuff tries to loosen a snag in the harness line, his hands starts to glow, and he pulls on the line so hard that Magnifo shoots upward. Krader catches him before he hits the ground, explaining that for a brief moment, Magnifo felt inexplicably weightless. Seismo offers to help Mesmo remove his harness, but Magnifo refuses and accidentally creates a large diamond shield that pushes Krader and his friends backward into the water. Magnifo apologizes profusely, confused over what happened. Mal is excited that more of his friends are developing new magic, but Flain is still distressed. After informing Kaos about Krader falling into the water, they hear the Frosticons screaming in the camp cafeteria. There, they find the cafeteria covered in dough and sprinkles. Zaptor explains that, while they were decorating cookies, the sprinkles in Zaptor's hands would glow yellow and explode. Flurr decides to clean up the mess. When he is unable to reach paper towels on top of a shelf, he asks for help. A bird suddenly flies in and fetches the paper towels for Flurr, and Flurr discovers he is able to communicate with the bird. Seismo and Wizwuz enter to explain what happened at the rock-climbing wall, and Krader wonders where Gobba is. Just then, Gobba zooms in at supersonic speed and crashes into a wall. He explains he had gone to get a harness, but he ran so fast that he found himself all the way back in town. He also says that he lost his super-speed while so far away, but it returned to him when he got close to camp. : "''Being at camp is giving us all new magical abilities!" : — Zaptor As Mal wonders what is causing this magical disturbance, Slumbo suggests it's the work of Gaea Everfree. At that moment, Kaos enters with towels and dry clothes for the Cragsters. When he asks what happened to the cafeteria, Mal gives a vague answer, but Kaos tells them not to worry about it, once again assuring the campers that he has a handle on things. However, Mordecai and Rigby enter with additional camp problems, and Kitty arrives to inform Kaos that Spoiled Rich has returned. Again, Kaos says he can handle it, but when he puts his hand on Mal's arm, Mal hears a scream of frustration. He believes it to have come from the Frosticons, but no one else heard anything. Before Mal can figure out what they heard, Principal Azulongmon uses the camp's P.A. system to announce the lighting of paper lanterns, and the boys decide to forget about their new magic for the time being. It's all in the mind As the campers construct paper lanterns at the picnic tables by the dock, Flain sits off by himself because he believes Black Infernite Max is the cause of his and his friends' new magic. When the time comes to release the lanterns, Flain bumps into Kitty again, and she senses his odd behaviour. Flain tells her he's fine, and he indeed feels a little better when his own lantern is lit. Later that night, after the campers have gone to sleep, Mal awakens to find Flain's bed empty and his belongings gone. When Mal catches up with them in the forest, Flain explains that he, Vulk, Zorch, Sci-Mike and Lillipup are going to catch a cab ride home. As he tries to convince Flain not to leave, Mal touches his arm, causing him to experience a vision of Flain's memories and emotions. Sensing Flain's uncertainties about Black Infernite Max, Mal assures him that Black Infernite Max is gone. With this, Mal realizes that his own magic has changed as well; he can read others' thoughts, memories, and feelings through physical contact. Unfortunately, this only distresses Flain further, as he believes more and more people are becoming "infected" by his magic. Despite Mal's assertions that he knows what Flain is going through, Flain is still uncomfortable being around his friends. Just then, Kitty appears before the two holding a sharp axe. She claims to have been chopping firewood for the following evening's campfire and expresses her growing frustration with her brother's demands. When asked why they were in the woods in the middle of the night, Mal pretends to have been sleepwalking and being found by Flain. As Kitty escorts Flain and Mal back to camp, offering to "protect" them from Gaea Everfree, Mal discovers gem dust falling out of Kitty's pocket. Embrace the Magic The next morning, the campers continue working on the new dock. Krader and his friends are being extra careful not to activate their new magic powers, causing their progress to be slow. With the guys unable to control their developing abilities, Mal arrives and tells them they should accept their new magic and not reject it. Through an uplifting song, Mal teaches his friends to embrace their abilities in order to have better control over them. With Mal's guidance, the boys are able to use their magic to speed up and finish the dock's construction. Reinvigorated, Magnifo wants to do an immediate run-through of the fashion show. Mal tells them to start without him so he can find Flain, hoping to convince him to embrace his own magic. Along his way to find Flain, Mal hears Kaos and Kitty arguing in the boathouse; in particular, he hears Kitty tell Kaos that he has to "let it go," believing she's referring to selling Camp Everfree. Kaos storms out of the boathouse, with Kitty following shortly after. As Mal sneaks away before he gets caught, he bumps into Rose Rock, and she thanks him for convincing her to get over Leader Flain. Noticing Mal's shifty behavior, Rose asks him what's going on, and he lets her know – as vaguely as possible – that Kitty is not what she seems and he fears revealing her true nature would break Flain's heart. Though she is unaware of the full situation, Rose says Flain is lucky to have a friend like Mal looking out for him. Rose Rock also expresses how much nicer Mal has become since he first arrived and asks him if they could start over as friends. Mal, noticing Kitty go into the forest, quickly agrees to Rose's suggestion before running off. The truth of Gaea Everfree As Mal follows Kitty through the forest, he briefly feels the earth tremble again. Nearby, he sees a shadowy figure enter a cave by the supposedly off-limits rock quarry. He also sees something glowing inside the cave. Convinced that Kitty is up to something, Mal sends Flain a text message saying to meet him by the quarry. When He, Vulk, Zorch, Sci-Mike and Lillipup arrive, Mal, explains to them that he believes someone is hiding sinister activities behind the guise of a ghost story. Flain, Mal, Vulk, Zorch, Sci-Mike and Lillipup where they discover a massive crystal spire emanating with Mixel power. Lillipup mentions Kitty, and Flain wonders what she has to do with anything. Suddenly, someone emerges from the shadows – not Kitty, as Mal expected, but Kaos. He accuses Kaos, of trying to scare everyone away from Camp Everfree, but Kaos says he would never do such a thing. As Kaos walks past Mal, Mal grabs his arm activating his new magic and allowing him to view Kaos' memories. Kaos had fallen behind on his payments to Spoiled Rich, which meant Spoiled would own the land that Camp Everfree is built upon, and she intended to tear the camp down to build a spa resort. Desperate to keep the camp that his great-grandparents founded, Kaos begged Spoiled for more time to pay, and Spoiled gave him until the end of the month. Some time later, as he Vengefully wondered what to do, Kaos noticed a trail of gem dust leading to the cave, where he discovered ten colored geodes embedded in the crystal spire. Extracting Seven of the geodes granted Kaos magical plant-controlling powers. Kitty tried to warn Kaos against using the geodes' power, but Kaos refused to listen out of desire to save Camp Everfree. Unfortunately, he had not mastered his powers completely, having caused Rigby and Mordecai's boat to crash into the pier and the tremors. This caused even further arguments between Kaos and Kitty, who made up the Gaea Everfree legend to cover for his actions. Mal's visions stop there, and he realizes when Kitty told Kaos to "let it go", she was referring to the geodes' magic. Mal and Flain try to convince Kaos to stop using the magic of the geodes before it becomes too much for him to control. Kaos refuses, however, still determined to save his camp. He extracts the three two geodes from the crystal spire and uses his increased power to ensnare Flain, Vulk, Zorch, Mal, Sci-Mike and Lillipup in vines. The geodes then merge with the ones Kaos already has, causing him to transform into a green and purple-haired plant-controlling demon. With his magic powers, Kaos traps the six inside the cave. Kaos on the warpath Back at the camp docks, Magnifo is in the middle of his fashion show dress rehearsal when the transformed Kaos appears, to the campers' shock and horror. Determined to keep Camp Everfree out of Spoiled Rich's clutches, Kaos uses his immense magical power to enclose the entire campground in a giant cage of brambles. Once again, the campers' new dock is destroyed. Through a villainous aria, Kaos vows to keep Camp Everfree open and protect everyone and everything within its walls, oblivious to the fear that he is instilling into his campers. Kitty tries to free the entrapped campers by cutting through Kaos's brambles with her axe, but every vine she cuts through simply grows back denser than before. Before long, Camp Everfree is made into a sea of brambles. In the sailboat nearby, the Mixel Dramas wonder what they are going to do, and Gobba suggests doing what they always do: save the day. Jumping into action, Magnifo saves Katie and Sadie from a falling totem pole, and Fang Gang, The Glorp Corp and the Spikels carries the campers to safety, The Cragsters, Electroids and the Frosticons use their animal communication, super strength, and explosion powers to make openings leading outside the bramble cage. As they do so, they "max up", sprouting mixel parts. However, Kaos seals the openings back up before they can get through, and he traps campers faster than the Fang Gang can save them. Meanwhile, Lillipup frees himself, Flain, Vulk, Zorch, Sci-Mike and Mal from Kaos' vines with his teeth, but they are unable to move the boulder blocking the cave entrance. Mal again tries to convince Flain to use his power, and after some reluctance, he uses a small amount of his power to move the boulder. Now freed from the cave, Mal, Flain, Vulk, Zorch, Sci-Mike and Lillipup race back to the campgrounds. Inside the bramble cage, Kaos asks why the Mixel Dramas are fighting him when he's trying to save the camp. Magnifo says that while he loves Camp Everfree,she isn't ready to give up her weekly trips to the spa. Hearing Magnfio mention the spa sends Kaos over the edge, and his power continues to grow. Even the pleas of his sister Kitty fall on deaf ears as he traps her in brambles as well. : "'I appreciate your concern, Kitty,'' but I got this!"' : — Kaos Save Camp Everfree! Outside the caged camp, Mal is unable to penetrate the wall of brambles and tells Flain to use his power again. Flain is afraid of using too much power and letting Black Infernite Max take over, but Mal convinces him to do so for the sake of his friends. Using his power, Flain splits the brambles apart for him, Vulk, Zorch, Mal, Sci-Mike and Lillipup to enter. As Kaos enters the final phase of immortalizing himself and Camp Everfree in an enclosure of brambles, Kitty once again tries to reach him, but Mal says he is no longer Kaos—just a mindless creature consumed by Mixel power. Kaos and Kitty become completely encased in vines, and even more vines sprout from the ground. The Mixel Dramas, Vulk, Sci-Mike, Zorch and Lillipup protect themselves from the vines inside Magnifo's diamond shield, but he is unable to hold it for long. Mal tells Flain he can destroy the brambles by unleashing the full extent of his power with Vulk and Zorch, but Flain is still afraid of letting Black Infernite Max take control. Mal assures his that he and the rest of their friends won't let that happen. Inside Flain's mind, he continues to be haunted by Black Infernite Max Trivia Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Frogadier55